Aguilera Marrons-Garven
This article contains information from the Aguilera Anna Garven article from TAWOG Fanon Wiki. Kelly "Aguilera" Anna Marrons- Garven (usually referred to as Aguilera or Angie) is a rainbow like creature who debuted in the Fireball Adventure. Aguilera is Australian-American. Original concept In Aguilera's early concept, her hair was completly black and her skin tone was completly white. She wore a pair of white high heel shoes and a black short dress that she wore as her Gala Dress at the New Years Party in the The Fireball Adventure. Her hair was also totally flat. Her name was also discussed to be Grace. Appearance Aguilera is a rainbow like creature, her skin tone is sky blue, and her hair is dark brown in a ponytail. She wears a purple shirt coupled with a pair of dark green capris, she also wears a pair of pink sneakers, her hands are drawn like Gumball's, Fireball's, Anais's, Nicole's and Richard's hands. Personality Aguilera is very feminine and likes fashion. She hangs-out with the girls. She's considered as the most attractive girl at the school, this is the reason why most of the boys is hooked on her. Biography Aguilera was originally born in Sydney, Australia, revealing that she is Australian. She was four-years old when she moved to Elmore. Trivia *Aguilera's birthday is the July 28 (After CandyAnaisWatterson777's Birthday). Revealing she is Leo (like RC). *Fireball has a crush on Aguilera. *She is in the cheerleading squad with Penny, Teri, Carmen, Alexis, MeeMee and Molly *In Sport is my Lord, it is revealed that Aguilera is a great swimmer. *On The Identity, Aguilera and MeeMee hates Crypto because he's evil. *Aguilera is going to Appear in Survivor Gumball Island 2 * She and Fireball broke up in The Glee,but it is unknown if they're getting back together in the next episodes in Season 3. * The reason they broke up is because Fireball's dating Yarnball,which makes her heartbroken and devastated and decided not to see him ever again but still sad deep in her heart. *Aguilera's voice actor is Ashley Tisdale that also voices Candace from Phineas and Ferb. But on Season 2, she is voiced by Demi Lovato and for Season 3, 4 and 5, she's voiced by Amber Montana. *Aguilera got her name from the famous pop singer, "Christina Aguilera". *Aguilera is vegetarian like her name Sake Christina Aguilera. *Aguilera's favorite band is One Direction. *Aguilera is very famous on Elmore Stream, and that made Jim get jealous. Aguilera's Elmore Stream account is called "Aguilerasworld". *Aguilera's favorite movie is Scary Movie 5. **She show it to Jim once and in the end, he couldn't sleep for days. *Aguilera can change her clothes in 5 seconds. *In Latin American dub, Aguilera's name is pronounced "A-ga-le-ra". *Aguilera's pajamas is very similar to "Amandine's From Serene Strikes Again". *Aguilera is a very big Apple fan. **She has an iPhone 4S, an iPad 2, and a MacBook Pro. *It stated by RC that Aguilera has the power to multi-color everything. *Even not so smart, Aguilera is great at making videos. *When she gets really mad at people, she knocks them out with a baseball bat. *As for being a very unsmart girl, Aguilera can have a somewhat violent temper, especially to Jim. *Ben stated that Aguilera is the leader of the cheerleader squad. *She may be good at swimming since she was in Darwin's Swimming Club. *Aguilera's anger issues seems to be mildest than everyone in the series. *Roxanne Nelson has stated that Aguilera has wings that she can take on and off when she wants. *Since Season 2, Aguilera change her clothes in every episode. Relationships Fireball Watterson Fireball is Aguilera's ex-boyfriend, she kissed him in the ending of The Fireball Adventure because he saved her life.She and him broke up in The Glee,mentioned by Mabel.It is unknown whether they're getting back together or stay friends. Gumball Watterson Gumball and Aguilera do not interact often but they are good friends Miss Simian Miss Simian is very jealous of Aguilera because of her beautyness. Darwin Watterson Darwin and Aguilera are good friends. But Darwin has a deep crush on Aguilera and would simply do anything good for her but Aguilera doesn't seem to notice Darwin's crush on her. In The Runaway he ran away from home because Aguilera rejected his date to the School Ball, he also once saved her life by giving her CPR when she almost drowned. MeeMee MeeMee is her friend, Aguilera and MeeMee are both likes fashion and helps with anybody. Crypto Crypto is very jealous of Aguilera because she the most popular student and loves Fireball. Penny Fitzgerald Penny is Aguilera's BF. They each love fashion (Gumball states in The Date that Penny loves fashion) and chatting over Elmore Plus, and she sometimes annoys her by calling her Penelope. Mabel Watterson Aguilera and her are BFF's. Jim Chapman The two had a awkward friendship because of his mental disorder called bipolar disorder in Season 5. She's nice to Jim and helps him when he had problems, Sometimes, if he's starts screaming, yelling, and/or cussing, Aguilera will knock him out with a baseball bat. Gallery IMG 1547-1-.JPG|Aguilera's Halloween Costume IMG 1548-1-.JPG IMG 1535-1-.JPG IMG 1528-1-.JPG|Aguilera Dressed like Fiona IMG 1527-1-.JPG IMG 1504-1-.JPG IMG 1507-2-.JPG IMG 1502-1-.JPG Aguilera.jpg Picture!.png IMG 1554-1-.JPG IMG 1570-1-.JPG|Aguilera Dressed like Haruhi Suzumiya Aguilera.png|Aguilera Computer Animated (Also made on Paint) New Aguilera.jpg|The new design of Aguilera. IMG 1735-1-.JPG|Aguilera Studyin IMG 1734-1-.JPG|Face battle 2012! IMG 2050-1-.JPG|Aguilera's original design Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Elmore Citizens Category:Rainbow Creatures Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Characters Who Rarely Appeared Category:Characters created by wiki users Category:Girls Up! Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Teens